


After the battle

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Lord is amused, M/M, Mpreg, Veela Harry, Veela Lucius, Veelas, angry Narcissa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-24 06:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1595702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(it's a working title)</p><p>Narcissa Malfoy does not mine her husband affairs as long as she keeps her title and money but along come Harry Potter</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

:D

Narcissa Malfoy was not normally a jealous woman, even when her husband had many affairs. Of course she knew about them and Lucius knew about her affairs, their marriage was made through a contract between their families. They had one son the heir to the Malfoy fortune and as long as she stayed married to Lucius she would have money and title so her only worry was if husband were to find someone else. Draco would be fine if she were kicked from the marriage bed.

For a while it she was happy enough that Lucius hadn't fond anyone, but after the war she started to have her doubts. She knew he had a thing for the messy dark haired teen with pretty green eyes/ When he first came home pretty eyes looking all submissive, with his head down and Lucius's hand on the boy’s upper arm she had a bad feeling deep in her core. 

“Lucius darling what do you have there?” She asked.

“For my help in the war, he has given me a gift.” He said beaming as he looked down at the boy.

She looked at the teen more she felt a wave of uneasiness as she watched her husband.

“A gift?” Narcissa asked.

“Yes he will be my secretary and personal Assistant.” 

She hummed knowing that most of this other Secretary and Personal Assistants all ended up being bent over the desk and then being sent away by the end of the month paid handsomely for being her husband’s slut for that time and to keep their mouths shut.

She walked over to them and looked down at the dark haired boy, and that is what he was, just a boy like her son. How was this to skinny child meant to do a man’s job and kill the Dark Lord, Dumbledore was a huge fool, looking towards her son who look like the cat that got the cream. “Don’t you think Draco will be upset that you have the Golden boy as you’re… Secretary.” She said, Harry flinched as she said secretary he knew what she was getting at.

“My dear I don’t give a rat’s arse what our son thinks. It’s you who turning him into the spoilt brat that he is. I am sick to death of getting reports that he is a lazy trouble making boy he is middle if that of his classes even the muggle born children are doing better than him. So, you see, my dear Draco can sing to the high heavens because Harry is staying here.” The blonde said before turning around pulling Harry with him “Come, Harry, I will show you to your rooms.”

Lucius took Harry upstairs and lead him to a bed room. He open the door and walked in “I got the house elves to clean up this room, it doesn't get used often. I think the last time someone had this room was me when I was a boy,” he said as he look back at Harry who was still at the door. “Well come on in, this is your room after all,” He said.

Harry walked in and stood looking around the room. He was amazed at the size, it was as big as the Gryffindor’s common room, there was a fire place that was rather large but he realized it might be cause this room felt cold. He turned around and saw Hedwig sat on a stand cleaning her wings.

“Hedwig,” Harry said as he held out his arm for the snow white owl. she cooed and flew over to her master’s arm and sat there and started nuzzling Harry’s slightly bruised cheeks. “I missed you to girl, I hope Charlie looked after you.” He whispered.

“Very loyal bird you got there Harry,” He said. 

Harry looked up at him as he stroked Hedwig’s breast, “She is. I almost lost her some months ago, Charlie was nice enough to take her with him.”

“Well, as you noticed, this room is rather cold, which is why you have the large fire place. It will take some time for the room to warm up,” the blonde told him. Harry nodded when he saw his trunk and his wand.

“My wand?” Harry asked confused as he turned to look at the blonde again.

“Ah yes my Lord believes you should have your wand back how ever he has blocked any dangerous spell but you will have some low stunning spells if you never feel the need to use them.” Lucius said.

Harry looked at him blankly for a moment before saying, “Tell him thank you.” 

“I should finish off showing you around.”

“How much more of this room is there?” Harry asked, as Lucius walked over to a door.

“This is your bath room,” He said before walking over to another door that is by a book case, “This is you’re walk in wardrobe there are clothes here that will fit you and you will wear them.” He told Harry who just nodded as he looked in the room at the long lines of clothes.

“Thank you.” Harry was still for a moment before looking back at Lucius. “Why are you being so nice?” He asked him as he let Hedwig fly back to her perch. 

The blonde looked down at him and move his hand out and hooked his fingers under the smooth chin making him look up “How do I explain this? For a long time I thought of you just as a pesky boy but it’s only been recently I have been finding myself thinking about you and even in my dreams, I have seen you there. There is Veela blood in my family it’s faint but it’s there and sometimes it awakens and makes us realised what we’re missing.” He explained, Harry blinked at him.

“Me? Your Veela side picked me?” He gasped, the blonde man nodded and moved his hand to Harry’s bruised cheek, “B…But your wife…”

“It doesn’t matter about her Harry, my marriage to her was a contract marriage she has her lovers and I had mine but once we start feeling our mate there is no other choice but embrace it.”

“You can’t just say that, what about Draco and Voldemort?” Harry asked him.  
(let them find their own mates :p )

“Draco will always be my heir, Harry, that will never change; and as for the Dark Lord, he willingly gave you to me once I told him what was happening. He’s not as heartless as you think he is you been forced lies since you were born.” 

Harry just looked at him blankly.

“11,” Harry said.

“Sorry?” Lucius asked.

“I grew up with my muggle Aunt and Uncle who hated magic with a passion. I didn’t know about this world until I was 11,” Harry told him, Lucius was still for a moment looking a bit far off before looking back at the dark haired youth.

“I’m... I must have forgotten. Why don’t you rest I will have your meal brought up to if you’re not wanting to eat with us?”

Harry sighed and nodded to him as he looked at him, “I would like to eat in here,” He said as he walked back into the bed room area and picked up his wand and lit the fire place to warm up.

“Harry, would you consider being my mate?” 

The teen looked at him and closed his green eyes “I’m tried Mr Malfoy, can I give you my answer tomorrow?” He asked. The blonde wizard smiled.

“Of course, I don’t want to rush you.” 

Harry gave him a small smile as he warmed himself up against the fire place. Harry wanted to answer him now but he was so tried and his brain kept circling over everything. The Light has lost the war because of him being so weak, he took Voldemort’s offer when he said ‘If you give up now I will stop this war and let your friends live even the muggle born, but if you choose death you will watch as I kill them first.’ So of course Harry chose life.  
“Rest well Harry,” Lucius told him.

“Mr Malfoy?” Harry called out as he saw the blonde turn around.

“Call me Lucius.” The green eyeed teen nodded, “What is it you want?”

“My godfather, Remus Lupin ,he was injured I want to know if he’s okay… I want him to be taken care of please.”

“You mean the wolf?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“You godfather is well Harry and he is resting up in the hospital, I will see to it that he is okay,” He told him.

“Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort was sat in Lucius’ office when the blonde walks in, he stops as he see Dark Lord sat in one of the deep green comfortable chairs by the fire place Lucius bow “My lord.” He tells him as he walks over to his cabinet and pulls out a bottle of whisky and two glasses “A drink Tom?”   
“I think that will be perfect.” The dark hair man smiled as the blonde hands him a drink and they sits down in his own comfortable green chair looking across from him “Well how is your mate doing?” he asked taking a sip of his drink as well as Lucius  
“He’s adjusting, I explained to him about him being my mate.”   
“And how did he take that?”   
“I think he is processing I am however more worried about my wife.” He said, the dark hair man nodded and leaned back in his seat as they both took a sip of their drinks   
“Ummm well tell her if she harms my heir I will feed her to Fenrir.” He said, Lucius smiled at him and nodded.

Lucius chuckled at thought of telling Narcissa, she couldn’t stand Fenrir or any of his wolves but luckily for Lucius he lets the pack live on his lands just to annoy his wife “I Will make sure she knows, speaking of wolves Harry’s godfather Remus Lupin is in St Mango’s.” The blonde said  
“Yes?” Voldemort asked smiled into his drink  
“I want to make Harry happy and as I can’t get rid of the old ball and chains just yet I will do so by other means. I heard that Lupin was a very good teacher even Draco said he was good. I think it would go in a long way to help the students relax if they see a familiar face other than the others that lived through the war.”   
“Ummm very well. This wolf will be looked after.” Tom said finishing his drink “Now to other business.” 

Harry finished half of his meal he wasn’t feeling to hungry as it was but he tried, Hedwig cooed from her perch as she finished her meal “I bet you want to stretch you wings?” Harry asked as he stood up and open the window “Not far girl, don’t want to many people know I’m here.” He said as he watched the snowy white owl flew out the window. Harry sat on the window seat and watched as his owl flew he closed his eyes and felt hot tears burn his cold cheeks “I’m sorry.” He whispered “I’m sorry I failed to kill him, I’m sorry I am letting my Veela submit to Lucius.” Harry whispered again into the air as she open his eyes and looked out into the night sky.

The next day while Remus is resting up in St Mango’s Lucius along with Harry went to see him, they walked into the ward that Remus was on and walked up to the last closed curtain. Harry pulled the curtain apart and looked in his godfather was curled up on the bed covered in deep cuts that were healing “Remus.” Harry called out softly to him, the dusty blonde wolf looked open his eyes and looked at the dark hair teen  
“Harry?” The wolf gasped as he sat up wincing “Harry you’re…you’re a live, I heard that he won and I thought…” Harry shook his head and sat on the bed only to be pulled into the wolf’s arms   
“Remus your cuts!” Harry cried out  
“I don’t care you’re a live, I felt so empty thinking you were dead.” He cried, Harry held onto him and cried in his chest.  
“I’m sorry I’m so sorry I couldn’t kill him, he…he told me he won’t kill any one if I give in. I didn’t want to fight any more.” Harry cried into his chest, Remus held him close and rubbed his hand on the back of Harry’s back to sooth him   
“Shhh my cub it’s okay as long as you are alive I don’t care.” 

The curtains twitched and Remus saw Lucius walk in, Remus growled and held onto Harry more tightly “Relax Mr Lupin I am not going to harm Harry, he is in my care.” Remus looked down at the dark hair teen in his arms   
“Veela?” He asked Harry, Remus was one of a few people who knew the teen was half Veela   
“Yeah.” Harry answered  
“Okay then I except that you won’t hurt him.” Remus told him, the blonde nodded and sat in a chair by the bed before handing Remus a scroll. Harry pull out of his hold and watched the wolf take it “What’s this?” He asked as he unrolled it and looked at the parchment   
“This is a contract for you to sign, it state you are granted your freedom if one you will pick up your job and defence teacher at Hogwarts and you join Fenrir Greyback’s pack.” Lucius said, the wolf frowned as she looked down at the parchment before looking at his green eye cub   
“Can I ask for something’s?” He asked  
“Of course.” Lucius took out a pen and hands it to Harry the teen takes the parchment from Remus and leaned on a wooden board “What do you wish to add?”  
“I want to see Harry a lot and I want contact with him every day.” He said holding Harry’s free hand and squeezed it   
“That sound reasonable.” Lucius said as he watched Remus sign the contract and he himself signs it him felt. 

Later on in Lucius’ office Harry was wading through millions of letter’s for Lucius to read latter on “Harry what did Lupin mean when he said Veela?” The teen looked up at the blonde man who was behind his desk, the teen bite his lip as he put the letter down he was reading   
“I’m half Veela.” Harry said looking down at the desk, Lucius looked at him with widen eyes as he walked over to the teen   
“You hid it well.” Lucius said, Harry looked up at him and then back down   
“Dumbledore made me hid it, he said that because I am such a submissive that if Voldemort found out he would use it against me.” The blonde frowned and took Harry’s chin and got him to look up at him   
“What did that old coot do?” He asked feeling anger bubble under his skin   
“He got Snape to give me some potion I was in pain for weeks.” He said rubbing his arm “He told me that my mother would have wanted me to hide it like she did very year I had to have that potion.” Lucius pulled Harry up and pulled him over to the fire place “I’m sorry did I say something wrong?” Harry asked feeling scared at the angry man   
“Not at you.” 

The fire place roared into life making Tom look up at from his desk to see Lucius and Harry walk in “Lucius what is the meaning of this?” Tom asked as he stood up Harry watched as the man he met a couple of days ago looked so different   
“Harry is half Veela and Dumbledore door has been poisoning him since he got to Hogwarts did Severus ever tell you?” Lucius snarled as he let Harry’s arm ago the teen feel back into a chair and sat there watching the two men   
“No Severus never said a word about Harry being a Veela I knew Dumbledore was feeding him potions but as to watch Severus never said.” Tom said as he walked around the desk to where Harry was sitting “Do you understand that Dumbledore has been poison you?” Harry blinked in shock and shook his head   
“Why would he do that to me?” Harry asked   
“Because your half Veela, whatever he told about your Veela side was a lie, yes it came from your mother but I have no interest in that part of your blood line.”  
“I think it’s time you told him.” Lucius said as he stood next to Harry  
“Told me what?”

Tom looked at Harry as he sat on his desk facing the young teen “Harry, you mother Lilly is a pure blood witch she was kidnapped when she was a year old. Her kidnapers then placed her in a muggle family.” Harry sat there still as a bored as he listen to Tom his eyes seem too glazed over “I’m your grandfather Harry.” Tom told him, the dark hair teen shook his head as tears threaten to fall from his face   
“N…No you’re lying… you’ve been trying to kill me? Your kill my mum and dad?”   
“I was driven insane by what happen to Lilly and my mind broke and things become blurry.” He got off the table and took Harry’s hands and kissed them “You blood brought back my sanity it made me remember what I lost.” He said   
“I…I…”   
“Please my little angel let me make up for all the wrongs I’ve done and all the wrongs Dumbledore’s done.” Teen just looked at him before he passed out in the chair  
“Well that went well, shall we get Severus in before I decide to hunt him down?” The blonde said as he watched the Dark Lord scoop up Harry in his arms and sat down with him holding him close.


	3. Chapter 3

Tom called for Snape as they laid Harry on the sofa, with an angry Veela who was pacing back and forth he was angry at Snape or poisoning Harry and he was angry. Tom was worried to he just told the boy he tried to kill that he was his grandfather his life has been one thing after another and he hope soon to let the boy have some peace. He was brought out of his thoughts as his fire place was brought to life as a dark hair man walk into the office “What is this about Tom I have potion on the boil and one very good dinner that I had to leave?” He said, Lucius snarled and threw himself at Severus and pinned him against the wall   
“Do you hate Harry that much that you poisoned him?” Lucius growled as he buried his nails into Snape’s neck  
“What has that brat being saying now?” Snape said pushing the blonde off him, Lucius stood a little away from the dark man feeling his blood rise in anger   
“He’s a Veela and your been poisoning him on order of Dumbledore?” Lucius said   
“Have you Severus? Have you been poisoning my Grandson?” Tom asked, Snape flinched as he looked at the Dark Lord   
“Grandson?” He asked as he felt his mouth become dry and his stomach turn into knots “T…Tom.”   
“Did you poison him?”  
“Alright yes Dumbledore asked me to make those potions for Potter saying something he couldn’t have his veela sigh waking up any time soon because he would like any Death Eater and their son shag him.” Snape told them, Lucius look livid at him “Tom you were still as a disembodied spirit living off unicorn’s blood.” Snape hissed as the Dark Lord stood up and walked towards him  
“You were just following your master orders.” Tom said as they looked at each other in the eyes “Fix the poisoning Severus.”  
“I will already have what I need in case it went wrong.”  
“I say it did.” The blonde growled as he watched Snape pull out the small potion bottle from his robes only for it to be snatched out of his hand by Lucius  
“Lucius how can you be so angry at me you yourself at one time wanted to see him in pain.”  
“That is before my Veela side came out and now I demand retribution.” He growled as he took the cork out and walked over to Harry “Should we do this when he’s awake?” He asked Snape  
“No asleep is better.” Snape said, Tom waved his wand over Harry just as he was coming to and put him back into a deep sleep before picking him up gently and help Lucius pour the potion into Harry’s mouth and rubbed his throat getting him to swallow it. 

Lucius took Harry back to the manor where Narcissa stood waiting for them, harry still hung limply in her husband’s arms “Well isn’t this sweet.” She said as she followed them   
“What do you want Narcissa?” He asked her as he carried Harry to the teen’s room, he pushed the door open and walked into the room and placed the dark hair teen on the bed. She stood by the door watching the loving away Lucius brushes Harry’s hair off his face,   
“I just wanted to see when this little whore be leaving, will it like the rest my dear husband?” She asked him. Lucius stiffen and looked back at the money hungry leech his eyes darken and she looked a little scared at the look on his face   
“Call him a whore again and I will have no trouble in removing something you find dear to your black heart wife.” He walked up to her as she took a step back from the room out into the hall away   
“When did your Veela wake up?” She asked, now knowing she is in real trouble   
“A couple of years ago.” He said as he closed Harry’s door. “I made it clear Narcissa and it was in the contract that if my Veela wakes and I find my mate our marriage is broken.”  
“That little wh…brat is your mate? Oh…Oh now it makes sense the other boys that look like him and getting Draco to report his every movement, even find out what his favourite foods are. Oh Lucius…”  
“He’s the Dark Lord Heir.” The blonde said, she stopped her insults and looked at him with a horrified look   
“What do you mean Heir?” she hissed   
“I mean our Lord have made Harry Potter his only living Heir and if any harm befalls him in this house not only will I be punished but everyone who live under this roof. So be careful what you do or say Narcissa.”

A month later  
Harry was still getting use to feeling his Veela side, but as he told Remus it was like slipping into a fur lined glove, his hair was a little longer and slightly more curly he could feel Lucius’ eyes look at him it seem that his Veela side thought it was a good idea to give him more of a curvy waist and birthing hips as Lucius whispered every so often in his ears as she stood behind him resting his hands on Harry’s hips as he digging his fingertips into his hips. 

He was enjoying the little gifts that the blonde would leave for him every morning on his desk or the roses in his bed room it all brought smiles back to his face. Harry was alone in Lucius office one morning, he didn’t hear the office door open behind so when a sneering voice say “So it true Harry Potter has become my father’s whore.” Harry spun around and looked at Draco who was standing at the far end of the office   
“I haven’t slept with him?” Harry said as he put the last files on Lucius desk   
“Doesn’t matter it’s only a matter of time before your spread your legs.” He sneered at him “Do you like being a home wrecker Harry destroying families’ happiness?” Draco said   
“What are you talking about?” Draco walked over to Harry and grabbed him by the throat and pushed him onto the table and hits him   
“Mother told me about what you’ve done, Father is going to devoiced her for you so don’t lie to me Potter I know what your fucking doing!” He yells at him as he hits Harry again.

Harry cried out in pain as he felt the fight fist brake his jaw, Draco keeps shouting at him to fight back but Harry couldn’t his Veela side won’t fight against him because he was Lucius’ son. Draco pushed Harry off the desk and onto the floor and started to kick him “WHY WON’T YOU FIGHT BACK!” He screamed as he stops to get his breath back, Harry laid curled up on his side crying into the rug   
“That is because his Veela won’t attack you.” Draco jumped and spun around looking at his father, he gasped when he saw black eyes instead of blue   
“Father…”  
“Give me a reason why I shouldn’t kill you?” Lucius snarled at him, the younger blonde froze as he looked at him   
“You’re going to devoiced mother because of him.” He pointed at the dark hair teen on the floor   
“Yes but only because he’s my mate, I taught you better than this Dragon we have Veela blood you know what it means. Your mother knows what it means and now what punishment will fall to you.” He growled as he walked over to Harry and knelt by his side  
“He’s your mate?”  
“Yes.” Draco felt sick, that was something is mother forget to tell him that Harry was his father’s mate he fell to his knees   
“I’m sorry father I didn’t know, I’m sorry.” He cried as she looked at the blood on his hands “Mother just said that that you were fucking him and that he was going to make you devoice her and…and disinherit me.” Lucius moved his wand over Harry’s still form as he healed him   
“And for your mother’s poisons I won’t kill you but I will still to punish you, now go to your room.”  
“Y…Yes father.” He whimpered as he stood up and ran out the room.

Lucius healed most of Harry wounded before he picked him up and carried him to the teen’s room. Hedwig chirped loudly in anger when she saw the blonde being Harry into the room and placed him on the bed “Yes I know thank you Hedwig.” Lucius frowned he stood up and walked over to bath room where he knew healing potions were kept there, he picked up to bottles and walked back to over to the bed and poured one bottle down his throat. “That’s it Harry.” Lucius whispered as the teen groaned as he open his eyes and looked at him  
“Lucius?” He whispered   
“Hey how are you feeling?” He asked softly as Harry sat up, he looked around the room and sighed when he found he was in his room the blonde placed a blanket over Harry legs  
“Like I’ve fallen of my broom.” He whispered   
“Don’t worry I will deal with Draco and Narcissa, I want you to rest for a while.” He said leaning in to kiss him on the lips,   
“Lucius am I ruining your family?” The blonde froze a few from the teen’s rosy red lips and looked into the those bright green eyes   
“No of course not Harry.” He sighed and pulls back ad takes his hands into his own and kissed them “My and Narcissa marriage arranged by our families with the condition that if find my mate then our marriage dissolved.”  
“Don’t you love her?” Harry whispered   
“No… I never had Narcissa only loves Narcissa, money and her titles.” He told him “You’re the one I want.” Lucius whispered, Harry looked down at his hands and closed his eyes   
“I’m scared, I could deal with Narcissa doing whispering her dislike for me and trying to put me down but I can deal with Mal…Draco.”


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was curled up a sleep, when Tom pushed into the room he stood there looking at the teen on the bed. He was now under the blankets and sleeping peacefully thanks to dreamless potion Tom walked over to the bed and touched his cheek where there stood out darken bruised he heard the teen whimper. Tom felt his blood boil as he turned to look at the blonde standing behind him “What happen?” He growled  
“Narcissa poisoned Draco’s mind.” The blonde said, he could feel the Dark Lord anger fill the bed room and ready to lash out “Draco is mine to punish you can do whatever you like to Narcissa, I don’t care what you do to her but Draco is my son and he already knows he’s in trouble for harming my mate.” He said, Tom looked at him and frowned   
“Fine take me to Narcissa.” 

She walked through the halls with a happy smile on her face thinking her son took care in scaring off Harry. She decide last night to spend the night at one of her lover’s bed she had no idea what happen and was waiting to see the outcome. Narcissa come to Draco’s bed room door and knocked on it “Dragon Darling its mummy open the door please.” She asked as she tried the handle to find the door lock “Dragon sweet heart mummy brought you something?” she was greeted by nothing…maybe he is out?… she thought as she walked away from the door and head to see Lucius and watch him lick his wounds.

But what she didn’t except was to be met by a very angry Dark Lord, she stood in Lucius office her hands in front of her as she smiled sweetly at the dark hair man “My Lord what do I own the honour of your visit.” She said as she turned to see Lucius standing there with his hand around the back of Draco’s neck  
“Narcissa you are looking well.” He said   
“Thank you my Lord and you are looking well to.” Tom nodded as he push himself away from the desk and walked over to her  
“You know my grandson?” He asked, she cocked her head to the side   
“Your grandson?”  
“Harry.” Tom said to her, she bite her lip and took a step back she forgot that that Harry was his grandson…Oh no… she thought as Tom stood in front of her “Not only did you anger me but you angered a Veela and endangered your son. Lucius is quite in his rights to kill Draco if he wants but because he is his son and you were the one to poison his thoughts it’s you will face punishment.” He said, the blonde woman shook her head and stood there balling her hands into fists   
“I will not let some whore pet take what is mine, I am the lady of this house I have the money the titles I don’t think he could do any better than me. I knew you couldn’t end that little bitch’s life I should have done it, what do you think Lucius one poisoned apple from your childhood story but instead of sending him to sleep it will kill him no kiss to bring that slut back!” Lucius walked up to her and slapped her.

She turned her head at the hard forced of the slap, Narcissa turned to look at him as she held her cheek “You will regret that Lucius.” She hissed as she pulled her wand out and jabbed it into her soon to be ex-husband and sent a shock though his body before she fire a curse at Tom. The Dark Lord dove out the away grabbing Draco and pulling him down as well as the spell hits a pile of books sending them up in flames and flying around the room. 

Narcissa marched out the room and stared to head for Harry’s room, anger filled her blood at that dark hair boy. She pushed the bedroom door open and walked inside Hedwig started hooting loudly and it made the blonde woman fire another spell at the snow white owl knocking her to the floor before she loomed over Harry’s bed. The boy was still a sleep thanks to potions Lucius poured down his throat, the blonde woman didn’t want to use her want she wanted to see him bleed pulling out a dagger from her robes   
“AVADA KEDAVRA.” Came the shout, Narcissa didn’t even get a chance to turn to them, she let out a loud scream as the green light it her body before she fell to the floor with a lifeless thud.

Tom and Lucius watched her fall to the floor, the dagger still in her hand as she laid by the side of Harry’s bed, Hedwig lay by her perch shrieking at her broken wing Lucius walked over to the owl and scooped her up gently “Shhh good girl it’s alright.” He tells her, Tom walked over to Harry and checked him out to see if he was okay   
“Lucius I will Hedwig to Remus you just take care of my grandson.” He said as he took the owl off the blonde man.  
“Thank you Tom.”

Lucius waved his wand and sent Narcissa’s body away, Draco stood by the door and watched him take his mother’s body away. Turning his head Lucius looked at his son who had a cut along his face where the spell his mother threw just missed killing him “Draco.”   
“I’m not mad at you.” He whispered  
“Are you mad at Harry?”  
“No really.” Lucius walked over to him and touched his cheek making the teen winced at the cut  
“Hold still Dragon.” He said softly as he waved his wand over Draco’s cheek the wound knitted itself together until there was nothing left but smooth skin “Go and get cleaned up and rest.”


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up, he rubbed his eyes as he saw Lucius was sat in a chair by his bed the teen bit his lips as he reached out to the blonde man and shook him awake “Lucius.” He whispered as he reached out and touched his arms. Lucius mumbled before opening his eyes and looked at the lushes green orbs looking at him worryingly   
“Harry.” He whispered as he got up and moved onto the bed and sat by his side, he moved his hands and cupped the small delicate face to see the bruise was gone   
“Did I miss something?” He asked seeing the tried look on his mate’s face   
“My wife is gone.” He said taking Harry’s hands and kissed his knuckles   
“What do you mean gone?” Harry asked as he pulled back a little   
“Me and your Grandfather killed her after she tried to kill you.” Harry eyes widen in shock and pulled his hand back out of Lucius hold “I know you don’t like killing my love but she left us with no choice.”   
“She tried to kill me?” He whimpered, Lucius leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips.

Later that day Harry was in the library reading a book, he had just gotten up to put a book back when Draco walked into the library. Harry froze as he saw Draco as they stood there looking at each other, the dark haired teen paused and he looked at the blonde before said blonde boy fell at Harry’s feet crying “I’m sorry Harry I didn’t know that you were my father’s true mate.” He sobbed as he rubbed his face into Harry’s stomach, the dark hair teen looked shocked as he stared down at the blonde   
“Draco…”   
“Please Harry forgive…please!” He cried as he pulled on the dark haired teen’s clothes  
“If I say yes will you get off the floor and stop nuzzling my stomach?” He asked, feeling comfortable as he looked into the pale blue eyes. Draco moved away from Harry and stood up and kept his head down and not looking at him “Right I forgive you.” Draco lifted his head up a little and looked at him   
“Do you really forgive me?” He asked   
“Yes I really forgive you.” He muttered, Draco smiled at him kissed his cheek before walking out the room.

Lucius walked in a couple of minutes later looking at a confused Harry as he rubbed his cheek, the teen looked up his mate “Draco kissed my cheek?” He whispered, Lucius chuckled and warped his arms round Harry and held him close  
“He’s just being nice.” He smiled as he pulled Harry up for a kiss the teen moaned into his mouth before he felt Lucius pull away “Why don’t we go out for dinner my love.” Harry looked up at him and smiled softly  
“That sounds nice.” He whispered as he nuzzled into the man’s chest.

Dinner was somewhere quiet near the ocean, Lucius had left Harry alone for a moment outside. The teen wondered over to the side with the wall seem to curve up, on the flat of the small wall was dotted evenly with rich blue vases with strange red trees that twist up towards the evening sun. There is a light breeze played with Harry’s hair as the sun warmed his skin. “Love our table is ready?” He smiled, Harry turned to look at him and smiled back as moved to walk back to him “Are you alright?” He whispered into Harry’s ears   
“I’ve never seen the ocean before, not up close.” Harry said as they were guided inside   
“I have a feeling there are many things you’ve never seen up close.” Lucius said as he warped his hand around Harry’s waist.

Harry looked at the menu and frowned, it was in French he looked up to Lucius who was rattling off and the teen found himself blushing as he kept looking at the blonde man, once Lucius was finished speaking to the waiter he turned to Harry and smiled “What’s wrong?” He asked   
“It’s in French I can’t speak it or read it.” Harry tells him, reach across Lucius took Harry’s hand into his and kissed it   
“Don’t worry I told the waiter what you wanted love.”  
“How do you know what I want?” Harry asked him as he looked up at him with a sceptical look   
“Because you’re my mate.” Harry nodded and sipped his drink as he looked around the place   
“It’s beautiful here.” He said as he felt a hand gently touch his face making him blush as he turned back to face his mate, there was something in Lucius eyes that made him blush a deeper red as he felt the hand moved down his neck to back to his hands and squeezed them tightly   
“Not as beautiful as you are my love.”


End file.
